


Not Blue then

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Squick Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus doesn't need to try every spell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Blue then

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a squick Challenge in 2003
> 
> Squicks in this story:
> 
> The Black/Lupin pairing  
> The "swallowing of every drop" usage

Sirius Black just loved to swallow every last drop of his lover, but Remus always got sceptical when it involved new spells.

"I don't understand why you want me to come in colours, and what's wrong with the taste?"

"Oh Moony, it's just something new! Magic make's it possible, so why not?"

"I still don't like it! It is not supposed to be blue!"

"Fine, no new colour and no new taste, but can we at least try that last spell?"

"Fine!"

And so in this night, Sirius Black got to swallow seven gallons with only one blowjob to give!


End file.
